Valentine's Day Prank
by Anolle
Summary: Grissom hates Valentine's Day. So it gives Greg, Nick, and Warrick a chance to have a little fun and some pranks. But is a prank being pulled on them as well? [Finished!]
1. Curious Grissom

***My second FanFic. I really like humor, so here is this one!  
  
.......................................  
  
To Grissom, it was another day in the office, rather then the day before Valentines Day. One thing he couldn't deny though was the atmosphere was more happier than normal. Nick was the happiest, Grissom had to say. The entire building was turning pink and red, thanks to Nick's holiday spirit.  
  
Grissom walked into the lounge to find it the most decorated room he has ever seen. Even the styrofoam cups had little hearts taped to it. He reached for the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, still scanning the room with a smirk on his face.  
  
Catherine walked in, seeing the pained look on Grissom's face, and couldn't help but laugh. "Grissom, it isn't that bad! Come on, it is only for today and tommarow." She said mockingly, with a big smile across her face.  
  
"Oh, i know." Grissom said sighing. "Its just the pink..."  
  
"Oh come on Gil, pink isn't that bad. Or is it the love thing you can't handle?" She teased. Everyone knew Grissom was a little afraid of love and attachment. Catherine also reached for some coffee and suddenly looked at Grissom. "I can't believe I almost forgot! It is mandatory to bring Valentine's for the other nightshift CSI's, and your little buddy Greg." She announced, then taking a drink of her coffee. Grissom rolled his eyes and threw his coffee away.  
  
"Very funny Cath." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious." She said, watching him walk out of the room.  
  
Grissom walked by the DNA lab, and heard Nick, Warrick, and Greg whispering and laughing. Grissom walked in and looked at the tree. Greg was sitting in the desk chair, Warrick was standing up, and Nick was sitting on the desk.  
  
Nick was the first to speak. "Hi Gris. Whatcha Doing?" He said innocently.  
  
"I heard you guys whispering. What are you discussing?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the football game coming up." Nick said, looking at the supervisior.  
  
Grissom nodded in agreement as he walked out. Every one of the cases where solved up to date, so the building was more of a social place and more noisy than usual. He can hear Greg turn on his heavy metal, and tapping his desk like drums.  
  
Nick and Warrick walked down the halls, and out of Grissom's sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Greg slipped out of office, and met Nick and Warrick at the elevators. Each one of them had huge grins on their faces as they pressed the down button on the elevator panel.  
  
"Are the supplies ready?" Nick asked Greg.  
  
"Yes, it was hard to get with Grissom snooping around my office though. I put it in your SUV Nick. I brought more than you asked. Just in case."  
  
All three broke out in laughter as the elevator beeped and the doors reopened on the first floor. The sliding doors burst open as the three walked out into the night. 


	2. Catherine in on it?

**Thanks for the reviews in Chapter one. Trust me, this is going to be halarious. I already got the story written out and things, so i know what to expect!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Catherine and Sara where walking down the hall as Grissom ran up to them. His face expression was tense and confused. Sara and Catherine looked at each other, then at the object he hand in his hand.  
  
"Someone left these on my desk," he said holding up some candy hearts, "the hearts say 'Your Next' and there was a slip of paper saying 'this is only one of the suprises.'" Grissom spoke accusingly.  
  
"Grissom, who put those there?" Sara replyed, looking at Grissom then at Catherine.  
  
"Why are you loking at me?" Catherine said shocked. "I have been in the lounge since Grissom left it." She said. "Oh, is it really that big of a deal anyway? I find it rather cute." Catherine giggled, holding up one of the candy hearts.  
  
Grissom looked at the two and shook his head. "Do all girls find odd things cute?" He said, rolling his eyes yet again. Sara and Catherine laughed again, and Catherine waved.  
  
"I have to go get the art supplies ready for the Valentines." She spoke while walking away. Grissom looked at Sara then looked around.  
  
"Why is it so quiet around here?" Sara said peering into the lab. "And where did the three butt-heads go?" She laughed at her own joke and shrugged. "We might as well begin making Valentines or Catherine may never let us go home."  
  
Grissom nodded. Sara made a good point. Catherine is very stubborn once she gets an idea and wants people to follow through. Grissom walked with Sara into the lounge.  
  
"Oh hi guys." Catherine said, handing them some supplies and pointing where to sit. Grissom and Sara sat together and took out the supplies.  
  
"I'm going to phone Nick, Warrick, and Greg to come down here. I sent them to the store to pick up some glue." Catherine said, walking out of the room while taking her phone out of her pocket.  
  
Grissom could hear some mummbling and the phone clicking. Catherine walked back in, smiling ackwardly. Noticing Grissom looking at her, she spoke. "They ran out of glue at the store, and they got a flat." She knew she was lieing, but Grissom and Sara didn't, making it even more funnier. Sara could have known, but that would be to many people in on it.  
  
----You will find out a portion of the prank soon!---- 


	3. The Mysterious Liquid Solution

**Thank you again for the reviews. Our computer had problems, that is why i haven't been on in a few days.  
  
-- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
---- --  
  
Nick, Greg, and Warrick pulled up to Grissom's place, and walked up to the door barely containing their laughter. Nick fiddled with the key that Catherine seceretly made a copy of. Greg stood impatiently, holding all of the supplies in paper bags.  
  
The door finally opened, and they filed in one by one. Nick switched on the lights and Greg looked in the rooms, eventually finding Grissom's. He placed the bags on the bed, and glanced around his secret idol's room.  
  
"Quite boring in here actually, but he isn't home much anyway." He said aloud, realizing he was talking to himself.  
  
Nick walked in with huge bowls and prongs. "Talking to yourself Greggy?" He said, putting his items on the bed also. Warrick walked in smiling.  
  
"Guys, we need to get this done so we can head back without looking suspicious." Warrick said matter-of-factly and looked at the bags. "Greg, your the chemist, so you set it up." He demanded, looking at Greg.  
  
Greg reached into his bag, and took out two big jugs. He grabbed a bowl and poured it in, along with another unlabeled bottle and stirred it. Warrick grabbed Grissom's underwear with the prongs and slowly dipped them into the solution.  
  
Greg filled another bowl and passed it to Nick. Nick grabbed all the shirts and dipped them in, one by one. A big smile spread across Stokes face as he looked at Warrick. "Yo War, lets make a bet. I bet you old Grissom won't wear any of this tommarow. I will bet one hundred bucks." Warrick stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"You're on Nick." He said confidently, "also, the loser has to wear a Valentine's Day Dress." He said mockingly as Nick laughed and nodded.  
  
When they were done soaking the clothes they dried them with the heaters from the lab, and placed the clothes carefully back. They rushed back to the SUV, and grabbed the bag on glue they bought earlier.  
  
-----This is not the only prank. Sorry it's short though!- 


	4. Nick's Dress

(**Thanks for the reviews, even if there isn't many..-sniffle-.**)  
  
-- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --  
  
Grissom walked in the CSI building, his day going even worse, even for Valentines Day. Greg walked by, staring at Grissom. "What?" Said Grissom solumley. Greg laughed, which shocked the both of them, considering Greg was a little scared of Grissom.  
  
As Grissom walked away, Greg dashed downthe hall and slid into Warrick's office, panting. Warrick jumped a little, but he quickly relaxed again.  
  
"Warrick! You won the bet! Grissom actually wore the pink clothes!" Greg gasped inbetween breathes. Warrick jumped up, and ran with Greg to Nick, whom was asleep on his desk.  
  
Warrick threw a dress on top of Nick, causing him to wake up. He looked around slowley and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the red sparkly dress then back at Warrick.  
  
"You mean he actually wore pink clothes to work."Nick said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, he did. Now i believe you owe me money, and a fashion statement to commit to." Warrick said teasingly, nodding to the dress.  
  
Nick got up and walked into the bathroom. Greg stood by the door with a camera at hand. It was his intention to put it in the CSI Newsletter. Nick banged around a little, then emerged from the bathroom, followed by a click and a flash.  
  
"Dude, i just woke up." Nick said, pushing the camera away. He walked out, and walked toward the lounge for coffee. He didn't mean to spend the night in the lab, but it sort of happened. And worse of all, he forgot to make Valentines.  
  
Grissom was sitting in the lounge as Nick walked in, in a dress. Grissom spit out his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "I will never officially understand humans." He said. "And i thought pink clothes where bad!"  
  
Catherine walked in, and whistled. "All you need a leg waxing and longer hair." Nick glared at her and then laughed. "At least i have style." He joked and waddled over to the coffee machine. Catherine watched him and laughed again.  
  
"You know what?" Grissom said, "I don't need family. You, Warrick, and Greg are like my sons." He joked, looking at Nick. "I never know what you are going to do."  
  
That brought a huge grin on Nick's face. It made him feel appreciated and loved, and it lit up the room. "Wow Grissom, that is the nicest thing you said to us!" Greg replied, walking in the door. He saw a smirk form on Grissom's face, and his cheeks turned a little red.  
  
Warrick showed himself behind Greg. "Aww. Little Grissom loves us!" He said happily and pushed passed Greg to the table. Grissom shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You're ruining my reputation." Grissom said, looking at them. But what he said was the truth. After spending so much time together, everyone got to know each other personally. Even though he hated to show it, they were the closest anyone has came to reaching his heart.  
  
"Grissom?" said Greg, "are you daydreaming about Nick and his hot body in that dress?" Gloated Greg, taking control on the situation.  
  
"No." Grissom said, looking at the three "teenagers."  
  
----------Not over yet, revenge is coming in the best chapter next!--------- - 


	5. Grissom's Revenge

(*Thank you for all the reviews, sadly though this is the last chapter of this. I'm sorry! And just a DISCLAIMER: I am not in anyway offending gays in this chapter. It is strictly humor.*)  
  
- -- - -- - -- - --  
  
Catherine got a wild idea that they should go out for a Valentine's Day dinner. Nick, the eat-a-holic, agreed right away. Sara was reclutent at first, but Grissom said he would go if she would, and they both decided to go so Catherine wouldn't get mad.  
  
Nick, Greg, and Warrick chose to take one SUV; and Catherine, Lindsey, Grissom, and Sara took the other. They stopped at an italian resteraunt and all got out.  
  
Several people off the street stopped to look at Nick in the dress, but he wasn't embarrased. He smiled and waved back like a prom queen. And to get his revenge, he hugged Warrick so they looked like a couple.  
  
Eventually, they went inside for the party. Grissom wore his CSI coat all the way up to hide his pink shirt. The waiter introduced himself as John and winked at Nick. Greg's face turned bright purple trying to contain his laughter. The waiter left to get the breadsticks and Greg laughed  
  
"Dude, that's not funny." Laughed Nick. Greg and Warrick high-fived each other. The waiter came back, with two baskets of bread and a cupcake.  
"A cupcake for a cupcake." Said John the waiter, and put the cupcake in front of Nick. Nick turned bright red looked pleadingly at Greg and Warrick, but they were too busy trying not to laugh.  
  
The waiter slipped Nick his phone number, and blew him a kiss. Then he laughed and left. Greg and Warrick laughed until their stomaches hurt. It ever got Grissom to laugh.  
  
Catherine, still smiling, said "You shouldn't have done that around Lindsey." She mocked and looked at her child to her left. Lindsey looked up innocently and shrugged, and reached for the bread. Nick buried his head in his arms to cover his blushing face.  
  
"That was so not cool." Nick mummbled again. Grissom smiled secretly, proud of his revenge. Who would have thought that Valentines Say would actually be a fun holiday? 


End file.
